


Tony's Ex (Love-) Lawer

by DeafAndDaring



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 14:29:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15843204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeafAndDaring/pseuds/DeafAndDaring
Summary: Secrets never stopped her goals, but they did break her heart.(Honestly fluffy)





	Tony's Ex (Love-) Lawer

“Twenty four thousand students on campus, and I run into you.” You glared at the genius before you, crossing your arms in front of you, distaste written across your face. Never did you think you’d run into your former boyfriend, especially not this morning. “I could’ve run into any single one of those twenty four thousand and had a better morning.”  
Waking up late, in a strange apartment, you had barely pulled yourself together from the party last night. Being the last person in your friends group to take the Paralegal exam, you had become subject to a party hosted in your apartment complex for the end of the semester, and let go a little too much. Spending the night with an unnamed Athlete, you immediately regretted the hangover that was reminding you of every wrong choice you made. With no other options, your smudged mascara became a smokey eye and the short dress and heels you had worn to the party had to do for the last day of your internship. Still looking at the man before you, you shook your head as he just stared at you.   
“If you’ll excuse me,” you muttered, lifting your head high and walking past him, trying to keep your emotions in check. You had thought your fling with the inventor was more, seeing a life built with him, working for him even, but fate proved otherwise when he ended things last week, the night before the biggest test in your new career.   
“Actually, I won’t.” Tony spoke quietly, causing you to turn around and glare at him. Motioning towards the building, he silently asked for you to take a walk with him.  
“I beg your pardon?” You spoke harshly, still eying the man.  
“At least let me give you a ride across town so you aren’t late. All I ask is you talk to me on the way.” He smiled a small grin that made some of your anger melt, and nodded your head slowly. Taking his extended arm, you allowed him to escort you to where his driver waited calmly.   
“Well? You wished to speak to me?” you questioned, sitting in the familiar SUV.  
“Yes, congratulations on your Exam score, it is one of the best I’ve seen.” He said.  
“Thank you. I worked hard to make it this far.” The air remained stiff and cold between you as you tried to keep your resolve. Every part of you yearned to touch him, to feel him, to hold him. It was quiet for a while before Tony spoke again.  
“I’d like to offer you a job. Given everything that happened, It’s the least I could do.” The car stopped outside the firm you had been interning at as he finished speaking.   
“Thank you for the offer, but I don’t need handouts. I’ve worked hard to be where I am, and will not belittle my abilities to a job you’re giving me out of pity.” Opening the door, you slid out from the vehicle. “Thank you for the ride, Mr. Stark.” Closing the door, you walked into the small office without looking back.  
Tony groaned from where he sat in the SUV. He wanted to make it up to you, to explain why he pushed you away, but he couldn’t. You didn’t know how dangerous his life really was, and he could never put you in danger by telling you he was Iron Man. So he left, and couldn’t get you off his mind since. He had to find a way to get you back.   
_________________  
“Thank you all so much for everything.” You smiled at the people who had been helping you for the last year.   
“To many new adventures your way, Thank you for starting with us.” Everyone cheered and smiled at that, enjoying the departure party in the small office. Bidding your farewells, you stepped outside, bracing yourself for the long walk back to your apartment.  
“Can I offer you a ride?” Tony’s voice called out to you from just ahead.   
“To be insulted once again? No, thank you. I will be just fine walking.” Your smile fell from your face at his presence, but only slightly.   
“I didn’t mean to insult you, I was actually hoping to make what I did up to you.” He walked in step, hands in his pockets. Stopping, you turned to face him.  
“Then use your words, Tony, not your money.”   
Tony was quiet for a moment before he looked up, finally looking at you, his eyes rimmed red as though he hadn’t been sleeping.  
“I was hoping that if I offered you a job that was nice, comfortable, you’d actually talk to me again.” He kept his eyes locked with yours, his hands shoved the pockets of his jeans.   
“I never wanted to stop talking to you. Unfortunately, it wasn’t up to me.” Taking a step forward, you hugged the sides of your body. “Thank you for the offer Tony, but I still can’t accept it. I do hope to see more of you in the future.” Turning on your heel, you hid your tears walking away.   
____________________  
“So, are you going to renew the lease?” your friend, Peter asked. The kid was young, but smart. You had met one day on campus, the kid bumping into you and sending your papers everywhere. Somehow he had gathered all of them before the wind blew them away, saving you a huge merger.   
“I don’t know if I can even afford it.” You sat beside the boy genius on the couch, looking around at your small apartment. “None of the jobs I have applied for have called me back. Maybe it’s time I leave the city.”  
“No, wait! What if I could get you a great job?” Peter jumped up pacing with an excited look on his face.  
“Peter, chill out!” you laughed. “How are you going to get me a job?”  
Grabbing his bag, Peter ran around pulling his shoes on. “I know a guy. Don’t worry, Y/n, I got this!”   
Peter ran out the door with less than a goodbye, your laughs echoing after him.   
______________________-  
“Are you sure? You really think I could be a lawyer for the Avengers?” You looked at the application in your hand, interview time in the next hour. Smoothing over your pencil skirt again you looked at Peter, who held up your pumps.   
“Yeah! I think you’ll be great! The meeting is with Ms.Hill and though she’s scary I know you’ve got this.” He sat cross legged on your bed, smiling brightly.  
“Okay. I can do this. Avengers tower is just another building to work in. Come on, I’ll get your subway pass.” Grabbing your bag, you locked up the apartment and made your way down the two block stretch to the interview. “Tell me about how your internship is going, kid.”  
Peter began going on about what he was learning about technology and was electric the entire walk.  
“Oh, I work in the tower too. Sometimes, I mean I kind of just go where Mr. Stark wants me too. And I-”  
“Wait, who?” You stopped in front of the tower, turning back to look at Peter.   
“Tony Stark? The man I’m interning for?”   
“Of course. Tony Stark. He owns this building, he probably owns the Avengers, probably how you got me this job.” You muttered looking up to the building.  
“Y/n, everything good?” Peter reached out grabbing your arm.   
“Yeah kid, get home safe. Thanks for this.” Giving him a quick hug, you sent him on his way, watching as he scurried down the subway entrance.   
Avengers tower was impressive, the tall glass exterior reflecting the clouds floating in the sky. Taking a breath, you ran your hand over your skirt and walked through the revolving door.  
“Good Morning, can I help you?” a man in a suit asked, smiling as you walked in.   
“Yes, good morning, I have a meeting with Ms. Maria Hill.” you smiled at the security officer and the man standing beside him in jeans and a t-shirt.  
“The new Lawyer!” The blonde man said. “Please, allow me to escort you up to her office. I’m Steve, by the way. Steve Rogers.” His smile was infectious, placing your hand in his you nodded.  
“I’m Y/n, although I guess you already knew that.” Steve skillfully lead you around the crowds of people and into an elevator.   
“I did, but it’s still a pleasure to meet you. I do hope you plan to take this job.”  
“I hope to make it through this interview first.” You said as the elevator opened to a large room, one woman commanding it from the center.   
“You will. I believe in the things the kid has said. You are exceptional.” Steve gave your hand a squeeze.  
“The kid?” you questioned.  
“Peter Parker. He set this up.” A females voice rang from behind you. “Pleasure to meet you, and might I say, the kid really has all good to say about you. Shall we begin?”  
_______________________  
You had spent hours with Maria, the interview making the job sound like a dream come true. An apartment was provided within the tower due to always being on call, along with meals and salary you couldn’t refuse. The job began immediately, being given contracts and government forms to review. Your office was connected to Marias, making it easy to settle any issues. Reading through the contract to make the Avengers a government funded team, the door flew open to the office.   
“Maria, have you seen the Captain recently? He missed debriefing for the next meeting.” The voice sounded familiar, one you couldn’t get away from.   
“Yes, Tony. Between training and introducing our new lawyer, the Captain informed me he was going on a run around the compound.”  
“Oh, the new lawyer has been hired? It’d be a pleasure to meet them.” His voice was getting closer to your doorway. You stood and opened it, turning back to the papers in your hand.  
“You say that like you had no input on hiring me, Stark.” Turning to sit on the edge of your desk, you finally looked at him, dropping all the papers in your hand. Before you stood the Iron Man suit, faceplate removed to show Tony. “You, you are, can’t be.”   
Tony’s face dropped as he stepped out of the suit. “Y/n, I never wanted you to know about this.”   
“Didn’t want me to know you were Freaking Iron Man?!” You said, gathering the papers. “That’s why you broke up with me? Because this is what you didn’t want me to know.”  
He looked sad, his voice barely a whisper. “I didn’t want you to get hurt because of what I do. I wanted you to be safe. I just didn’t want you to get hurt.”  
You thought about his words before walking back around your desk and sitting down. Without looking him in the eye, you cleared your throat.   
“How did that work out for you, Tony? If you’ll excuse me, I have papers to get back to.”  
He hesitated before stepping out, closing the door behind him. As the latch closed, The tears began to fall.


End file.
